The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
by pheonix-hallows
Summary: What really happened after Kendra Dumbledore died? The friendship between Grindewald and the split? Enter Albus Dumbledore’s world at the age of 18 and follow his quest for the Deathly Hollows and his reasoning’s for the greater good.


The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore..

Summary: What really happened after Kendra Dumbledore died? The friendship between Grindewald and the split? Enter Albus Dumbledore's world at the age of 18 and follow his quest for the Deathly Hollows and his reasoning's for the greater good.

Disclaimer : I to my greatest dismay do not own Harry Potter, Characters or Hogwarts. So please don't sue. You wouldn't get much if you did anyway. But if J.K is willing I'd be more then happy to own something!! Everything in this fic you don't recognise is mine I tell you mine, everything you do is J.Ks

Authors note:

This is my first fanfic, so I ask you to be gentle with her. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hopefully I can stick to my plans and have a chapter up once a week. But don't hold me to it. I do have other commitments. Hope you enjoy The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

Pheonix-Hallows.

Chapter one... Memories of old friends of new

__

My dearest friend,

Greece is beautiful this time of year truly breathtaking. Its hard to describe in meaningless words and the pictures don't do the wonders of this exotic place any justice.

The people are friendly, always smiling and talkative if you can get around the language barrier but a quick swish of my trusty friend and vola problem solved. I was down Spartan Alley yesterday and I found this old tome and thought of you. I believe its written in Latin and im curious as to what wonders the book has to teach. You know I'm hopeless at Latin my friend, you were and still are the smartest out of us.

Its a shame you cant be here with me, I know how much you were looking forward to our little trip around the world. But alas life happens.

Missing you deeply

Your friend

Elphias Dodge

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he placed the letter on his desk in the master bedroom of his ancestral manor. Picking up the book he turned it over 'history of nex sanctio written per William Ignotus' he read sounds interesting he thought.

It was hard to believe that three months ago he was sitting by Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry's lake, planning his trip around the world, discovering different types of magic that was otherwise unknown to wizardry Brittan with Elphias. That two months ago he graduated with honours and one month ago an owl arrived on the eve of his departure that explained his mother died, a spell backfired. Albus knew better though, no his Mother never experimented with spells, no it was his sister he knew it, Ariana knew it too.

Looking out his windows he saw Alberforth throwing stones in the pond ' Mother would have a fit' he thought sadly. In the distance a clock chimed 6:30. Getting up to check on Ariana. Walking down the hall he sighed as the memories of his childhood came rushing back..

__

'Abe give me my book back!'

'If you want it come and get it!' Abe cried, a pattering of running feet was heard as Abe run off, his laughter ringing through the air.

Ariana laughing in the background, watching as she was temporalarily distracted from her toys.

'Abe its not funny, I swear when I get it back your in for it!' he yelled, smiling as he got up and tearing down the halls as fast as his feet could carry him after his brother.

He closed his eyes in grief, everything had chanced that day. Everything if only he didn't run off after Alberforth for his book Ariana would never of suffered. His father would never have gone to Azkaban, everything would be different. He closed his eyes again as the memories assaulted his mind.

__

Aberforth and Albus where laughing as they tackled each other by the pond. A scream cut the air. Terror, the terror that raced through Albus' heart paralysing him for a precious few second before abruptly panic set in.

Aberforth had already set off in a heavy sprint towards the manor Albus followed not a minute later, arriving in the lounge where they left Ariana they froze in shock, Ariana wasn't there, a few seconds later his mother was heard screaming unintelligible words. Looking out the window albus froze for the second time that day, Ariana was tied to a makeshift stake by the entrance gate, three boys were dancing around her pointing their fingers saying something, laughing as Ariana cried harder, suddenly the tallest of the boys slapped her across the face 'WITCH' Albus heard. The boy bent down putting his cigarette out slowly and deliberately, he reached into his pocket for his lighter and attempted to set Ariana's clothes on fire, his mother arrived two seconds later stunning the three boys and releasing Ariana from her bonds and wrapping her arms around her tightly as she cried.

Albus sighed , that was the worst memory he could of remembered after all these years he hadn't thought of it not once! So why on earth had it sprung up now? So soon after his mothers funeral, his crushed dreams about travelling the world with his best friend Elphias Dodge, so soon after he took up the mantle of Lord Dumbledore.

Arriving at his destination he paused debating with himself, the wards on this room was the strongest, it was kept locked at all times no exceptions. When his mother was alive it never was, after the accident there was no exceptions. After all Ariana was a danger to herself and more so to others. It was for the greater good.

After that incident Ariana never was the same. Frightened of her magic and of anyone that visited, she would loose control. Her magic would destroy anything and anyone in is path and only Alberforth could calm down these fits now. Kendra his mother used to be able too. Until she got careless and the wild magic killed her. It was an accident Albus knew but he couldn't help the bitter thoughts and the blame falling on Ariana's shoulders., because of her he had to stay here in Godric's Hollow and couldn't travel the world. Because of her, their mother was dead.

Sighing once more he unlocked the door and stepped through.

Ariana was once again sitting by the fire that graced her large room. Her honey brown hair falling over her face obscuring her light blue eyes. Ariana looked up as Albus entered tear tracks had stained her face and dried. Her face was red and her eyes bloodshot further proving Alberfoth's words that she wasn't dealing with Mothers passing, that she was blaming herself for her death.

'so she should' thought Albus, it was after all, her fault. Abeforth's words were ringing in his ears.

' No soul should be locked up forever Albus, it isn't her fault it never was, yet you lock her up! No I wont sit by here and watch you destroy what remains of our sister!' Aberfoth said heatedly

__

His own half hearted but equally heated reply echoed his brothers voice, ' Can't you see Abe, can't you? She is a danger to herself and more so to others. Look what happened to mother! Do I need to say more? If I let her leave her room and she looses what little control she has, we too may die, Its for the best my dear brother, for her and for us!

Ever since their argument Alberforth and Albus never spoke to each other.

'Hello Ari' Albus spoke softly so he couldn't possibly startle her and set her on the world of of destruction and pain. 'How are you doing this evening?'

Ariana just kept looking at Albus' face, misery etched in her beautiful eyes. Albus continued.

'The house elves will be along in a minute with your dinner, I asked them to make your favourite, spaghetti bolognaise isn't it?'

Ariana nodded still not saying a word.

Albus sighed, 'Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask the elves, or me for that matter. Just send Ditzy along and she will get me okay?'

Ariana once again nodded showing her understanding then stood up and walked over to the window. Placing her hand on the glass as she started to cry.

Albus, uncomfortable decided to make a quick exit, ' Well I must be going, things to do yes. Everything will be okay in the end. You'll see just trust me. I'll see you tomorrow then.' Turning away he started to walk towards the door.

'Wait' Ariana said hoarsely 'When can I go outside again?, Mother used to let me sit in the garden and I'd pick flowers, and she would sing, when can I go out again?'

Guilt hit Albus like a ton of bricks, but he knew he must stand strong, just because he loved her didn't mean that he could let her go outside. No he must stand strong it was after all for the greater good. osing his eyes and cursing Slytherin he opened them and reply as softly as he could regret carefully etched upon his young face, ' Maybe next month Ari, after all we wouldn't want another accident to happen would we?'

'But I never meant to hurt her, Al, I would never hurt anyone on purpose, it just happened I couldn't help it!'

'My point exactly, Ariana, I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose, but just encase stay in here until im sure that you can hold a little more control and then you can go outside k, I promise' After that Albus strode out of the room and locked the door.

As he did so Abe walked passed , glaring angrily at him, almost accusingly, Albus closed his eyes, no one understood that this was in everyone's best interest if Ari sy.tayed locked up. No one except him. Angrily he stalked down the oppiset direction to his brother out the front door, down the winding path, out the entrance gate, towards the Lions Head, the only pub in Godric's Hollow. After all he did need a nice strong drink to end the da


End file.
